Soneto nº17
by Altariel-Jaina
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO. ¡¡A LLORAR!Sirius ha recibido una tarjeta de San Valentin preciosa,pero...¿quien la ha enviado?¿hay amor en el aire?Horror de los horrores,la envio SNAPE?(slash)Es una traduccion.La historia mas bonita que he leido jamas!
1. El poema

Author's note: siento muchisimo haber estado ausente tanto tiempo!!!!What's the meaning of this? Lo continuare, por supuesto, pero pido un poco de comprensión. El año pasado fue muy difícil por algunos problemas familiares y este año es el ultimo de colegio. El ULTIMO. Decir que estoy acojonada seria no decir nada. Necesito tiempo para pensar que voy a hacer una vez que salga, que voy a estudiar. Tengo que estudiar, porq este año tengo selectividad y de esta nota puede depender todo mi futuro(dios, que dramatica me estoy poniendo). Y tengo que sacarme el carnet de conducir(oh, dios, por fin!). así que va a ser muy difícil actualizar y eso, aunq ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capitulo de What's the meaning of this?...pero he de decir que me apetece escribir otras cosas. Ire escribiendo fics cortos por aquí y por alla.  
  
Tengo un gran proyecto en ciernes y una obsesion casi insana con Johnny Depp. Así que probablemente vereis algun fic de Piratas del caribe. Ah, y Dorian Grey es el "hombre extraordinario" mas sexy del mundo.  
  
Bueno, concerniente al fic...quiero que sepais que, en mi opinión, este es el mejor fic que se ha escrito jamas. Los personajes son increíbles y podrían ir en canon, aunq fue escrito MUCHO antes de la Orden del Fénix. Cualquier linea del fic que os parezca mala es debido a incompetencia mia y no de su autora. El poema en su versión original es increíble, lo he incluido, asiq si sabeis ingles leedlo directamente desde ahí y no la patética versión que he hecho yo.  
  
Este fic me hizo llorar, reir, y llorar y reir al mismo tiempo. Y eso no es facil. Después me fui a la cama y tuve dulces sueños. A la mañana siguiente me levante y decidi que tenia que compartirlo con alguien. He tardado casi medio año, peor finalmente estoy aquí, haciendolo. A cambio solo quiero vuestra opinión, no sobre la traducción sino sobre el fic. Ah, y que llorais y riais. Si, todo a la vez;-)  
  
SONETO nº 17  
  
Mientras la luz eterea del amanecer comenzaba a bañar las colinas que rodeaban el castillo de Hogwarts, muchos de sus habitantes sonreían suavemente en sueños, soñando con el amor que el dia tal vez trajera. Sirius Black se estiro y se froto los ojos, y se cayo al suelo del dormitorio cuando su amigo James Potter tiro de las sabanas. Este ritual habia sido realizado desde la primera mañana de colegio de su vida- definitivamente Sirius NO era un persona madrugadora-y parecia ser una parte esencial de sus dias ahora. Sirius gruño y agito debilmente los brazos como protección contra los molestos dedos de James, pero la sonrisa se mantuvo  
  
-¡Dejame, Jay, ya estoy despierto!!-dijo. James se quedo de cuclillas hasta que estuvo seguro que Sirius se iba a levantar, y entonces se dirigio a su propia cama para vestirse.  
  
-¿Un buen sueño?-pregunto James, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de complicidad.  
  
-¿Que te hace pensar eso?  
  
-Sonries de oreja a oreja. ¿No duele?  
  
Sirius rebusco entre sus cajones hasta que encontro lo que buscaba. Agito en el aire un par de boxers, de seda negra con corazoncitos rojos, y ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas. Sirius se los puso.  
  
-Por supuesto que no. Hoy nada duele. Es San Valentin-dio un suspiro casi orgasmico-¿Que son las Navidades y los cumpleaños al lado de esto? ¡Nada!  
  
Sirius se paso el peine por su largo pelo negro. James ni se molesto-peinar el desordenado estropajo que tenia encima de la cabeza solo parecia incrementar el numero de angulos en los que los pelos salian de esta- y no se explicaba por que Sirius lo hacia. Sirius estaba siempre deslumbrante hiciera lo que hiciera-de hecho, su look recien-salido-de-la-cama era algo que la mayoria del colegio hubiera pagado por ver. Era el tiìco hombre soñado, alto, moreno y muy guapo. Para ser sinceros, jugaba con su fisico mucho para obtener lo que queria y nunca estaba sin citas y rollos, pero se le perdonaba por ser TAN encantador. Su sola sonrisa era suficiente para provocar desmayo a una monja a 20 kilometros. James puso los ojos en blanco y sonrio al ver que Sirius consideraba que ya estaba listo para ser visto en publico.  
  
-¿Donde esta Remus?-pregunto Sirius cuando bajaron a la sala comun.  
  
-Estoy aquí-dijo una voz tranquila al lado del fuego. Sirius se abalanzo sobre el y le dio tal abrazo que Remus hubo de recordarle de su necesidad de oxigeno.  
  
-Feliz dia de San Valentin, Moony!-exclamo. Remus solo le dirigio una mirada.  
  
-Tu tratas todos los dias como si fueran San Valentin, Sirius-dijo. Intentaba sonar severo pero...¡ese maldito encanto! Nadie podia ponerse severo si Sirius les daba su "sonrisa deslumbrante". Remus le sonrio tambien y cogio la mochila-Vamos o llegaremos tarde a desayunar.  
  
James encontro a su novia Lily, que estaba excepcionalmente bonita con un maquillaje suave y muy bien aplicado, en un grupo de chicas idiotas, y los cuatro bajaron al gran comedor.  
  
-¿Cuantas cartas creeis que recibireis?-pregunto Lily a los chicos.  
  
-Mas vale que reciba al menos una-dijo James-Despues...bueno, las demas no contaran, ¿no?  
  
Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada de diversión mientras James hizo reclinarse a Lily sobre su brazo hacia atrás y la beso dramticamente.  
  
-¡Sois tan monos!-dijo Sirius, dándole unas palmaditas condescendientes a James en la cabeza. Después volvio a retomar la conversación con una sonrisa algo boba en la cara- ¡¡Por supuesto que cuentan!!No tienes que hacerlas mucho caso pero...es agradable tener algo de reconocimiento por tu perfeccion, ¿no?  
  
-¿Perfeccion?-dijo Remus-En serio, Sirius...para toda tu suprema inteligencia puedes ser a veces realmente corto. Te mandan todas esas cartas porque todo el mundo quiere meterse dentro de tus pantalones, no porque seas perfecto.  
  
-Si. Quieren meterse dentro de mis pantalones porque soy perfecto-dijo Sirius, encantado con su logica. Le tiro a James su mochila y se levanto la tunica y la camiseta hasta el cuello-Mirad el cuerpo perfecto. Mirad la...  
  
-Señor Black!-grito alguien. Sirius dejo caer su tunica y se volvio rapidamente.  
  
-Buenos dias, profesora McGonagall!!-dijo entusiasticamente-Un dia fantastico ya que estamos, ¿eh?-la subdirectora alzo una ceja y miro la tunica mal colocada. Sirius continuo rapidamente-¡Oh, no! No me referia a nosotros en concreto, es solo...el tiempo. ¿Entiende?  
  
-Si, señor Black, entiendo-dijo ella. Remus, James y Lily miraron a Sirius maravillados cuando el usual tono de acritud de McGonagall se suavizo a la luz de la sonrisa de su amigo.  
  
-Enchufado-le soplo James en voz baja. Sirius decidio ignorarle.  
  
-Tambien entiendo, Sirius, el reloj, por lo que sé que se esta haciendo tarde y el desayuno esta enfriándose. Hacia el comedor, vamos- McGonagall se dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras al mencionado comedor.  
  
-Te odio, SIRIUS-dijo James alegremente, tirandole de vuelta la mochila.- ¡Sirius! ¡Dios! ¡Y yo que creia que no sabia el nombre de nadie! Siempre es Potter esto, Lupin aquello, Black lo otro...  
  
Llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron en los sitios de siempre, al lado de la mesa de los profesores.  
  
-¡Es el!-susurro una hufflepuff de segundo año a su amiga, muy sonrojada.  
  
-Al menos una para mi, Lil-murmuro Sirius. Sonrio a la niña y esta se atraganto con el bacon. Sirius se acerco a ella y la dio palmaditas en la espalda-¿Estas bien?-la pregunto. La niña asintio, casi brillando rojo de vergüenza, y Sirius volvio a su mesa.  
  
-¿No comes?-pregunto James, mientras apilaba en su plato huevos, bacon, salchichas y tostadas. Sirius nego con la cabeza.  
  
-Nah, no tengo hambre-golpeaba la mesa con los dedos con impaciencia, y miraba hacia el techo. Remus chasqueo la lengua de exasperacion y le metio una tostada con mantequilla en la boca.  
  
-Basura. Estas demasiado preocupado por el correo para preocuparte de tu estomago, pero si no comes estaras toda la mañana quejandote de hambre.  
  
Sirius se encogio de hombros y acepto la tostada. Pero no se unio a la conversación que los otros estaban teniendo sobre el proximo partido de quidditch; en su lugar, no paro de mirar la pequeña ventana del techo con expectación. Tras lo que parecieron horas finalmente se abrio y las lechuzas volaron dentro.  
  
-¡¡Ya era hora!!-grito, saltando del asiento. Pero se volvio a sentar inmediatamente al ver la mirada de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-¡Sirius!-siseo Remus, enfadado, sosteniendo una pequeña lechucita emplumada-¡¡Quita tu correo de mi zumo de calabaza!!  
  
Sirius cogio la lechuza y la puso delante de si. Habia por lo menos 35 lechuzas haciendo cola delante de su plato, todas peleando por su atención y por lonchas de bacon.  
  
-Poneos en fila, por favor-las ordeno. Las lechuzas le ignoraron, ulularon de forma indignada y le metieron las patas atadas con pergamino por debajo de las narices. Asi que desato todos los papeles y pergaminos y todas alzaron el vuelo, dejando plumas(o cosas peores)por toda la mesa.  
  
-Menos mal que habiamos terminado ya-gruño Remus. Abrio sus tres cartas tranquilamente mientras Lily y James se besaban y Sirius intentaba organizarse en lo que parecia una biblioteca.  
  
-¿Cuantas has recibido?-pregunto James tras un rato.  
  
-36. Esta es la 14 "Las rosas de color rojo son, las violetas azules color mar, y tu estas tan bueno que a ti es a quien me quiero tirar"(AN: os juro que es lo mas aproximado que he podido sacar en tan poco tiempo. Si alguien quiere leer el verso original...que busque el fic y se lo lea;-)  
  
-Que belleza-dijo Remus sarcásticamente.  
  
-La ultima-dijo Sirius, ignorando a su amigo y cogiendo el ultimo pergamino. Lo miro cuidadosamente antes de abrirlo porque parecia...bueno, parecia que quien lo hubiera mandado habia puesto mucho cuidado al hacerlo. El pergamino era del color amarillo-dorado de la miel, y estaba enrollado muy firmemente, coronado por sus extremos superior e inferior por bordes de madera y cerrado por el medio con un sello de cera roja. El sello no tenia marcas, asi que Sirius lo desenrollo y empezo a leerlo.  
  
El verso estaba escrito en tinta rojo sangre pero al final a Sirius no le importaba su aspecto. Sintio su garganta contraerse y subitamente tuvo que tragar forzadamente alrededor de un nudo que parecia del tamaño de una quaffle.  
  
-Sirius? Que dice?-pregunto Lily con curiosidad.  
  
Sirius volvio a tragar saliva y se las arreglo ara recitar el verso.  
  
"Quien creerá mi verso en los tiempos por venir  
  
Si estuviera lleno de tus mas altos meritos.  
  
Aunque, como sabe el cielo, es tan solo una tumba  
  
Que esconde tu vida y no enseña ni la mitad de tus partes.  
  
Si pudiera escribir la belleza de tus ojos  
  
Y en frescos números enumerar todas tus gracias  
  
La edad que vendrá diría: 'Este poeta miente;  
  
Toques tan divinos jamás tocaron rostros terrenales'.  
  
Así que mis papeles, amarilleados por el tiempo  
  
Serán desdeñados como ancianos de menos verdad que lengua  
  
Y tus verdaderos derechos considerados pasión del poeta  
  
O estricta métrica de una antigua canción.  
  
Pero si algún hijo tuyo viviera entonces,  
  
Vivirías dos veces: en él y en mi poema"  
  
Author's note: A TODO EL MUNDO QUE SEPA INGLES QUE LEA LA AUTENTICA VERSIÓN ABAJO PORQUE ES LO MAS BONITO QUE LEI EN MI VIDA....DIOS, COMO LLORE...Y COMO TODAVÍA LLORO.  
  
(Who will believe my verse in time to come  
  
If it were filled with your most high deserts.  
  
Though yet, heaven knows, it is but a tomb  
  
Which hides your life and shows not half your parts.  
  
If I could write the beauty of your eyes  
  
And in fresh numbers number all your graces  
  
The age to come would say: 'This poet lies;  
  
Such heavenly touches ne'er touched earthly faces.'  
  
So should my papers, yellowed with their age  
  
Be scorned like old men of less truth than tongue  
  
And your true rights be termed a poet's rage  
  
Or stretched metre of an antique song.  
  
But were some child of yours alive that time  
  
You should live twice: in it and in my rhyme.)  
  
Hubo un silencio cuando el poema termino. Luego, James se aclaro la garganta-Wow-dijo débilmente-Alguien esta realmente colgado por ti, Sirius.  
  
-¿Que significa exactamente?-pregunto Remus, ladeando su silla para poder echarle un vistazo al poema.  
  
-Yo...-Sirius fruncio ligeramente el ceño y se mordio el labio-No estoy muy seguro-admitio. Lo leyo de nuevo para si, pero no por ello era menos hermoso. De hecho, aunque tuviera que luchar con las palabras, era aun mas hermoso. Se lo comento a sus amigos, que parecia igual de maravillados que el-Es...bueno, no se que decir. Wow. Es...precioso-su voz se apago y lo leyo una tercera vez.  
  
-Vamos, tenemos Transformaciones-dijo Lily, con voz desmayada. Sirius asintio sin decir palabra. Tiro todas las cartas a la mochila menos una; la ultima la enrollo y la cogio en su mano con firmeza, apretándola contra el pecho como si, al tenerla cerca del corazon esta fuera a compartir algo de su significado con el.  
  
La profesora McGonagall les gesticulo impacientemente para entrar en la clase-llegaban uno o dos minutos tarde-y no mucho después estaban todos sentados alrededor de un pupitre al final de la clase. Todo el mundo hablaba tranquilamente mientras se ocupaban de la sorprendentemente divertida tarea de convertir agua en cerveza de mantequilla. Y James, Lily, Remus y Sirius aprovecharon para discutir sobre la carta de Sirius.  
  
-¿De quien sera?-se pregunto Sirius. Inspecciono cada centímetro del pergamino pero no habia ni sello, ni firma, ni siquiera una inicial. Los demas se encogieron de hombros.  
  
-¿Puedo verlo de nuevo?-pregunto Lily, extendiendo la mano. Sirius se lo cedio, con reticencia, y ella lo leyo de nuevo-De acuerdo. Vamos a descifrarlo. Tal vez nos de alguna pista sobre quien ha podido enviarlo- todos se colocaron rodeándola-Bueno, la primera parte es facil-declaro Lily- Méritos tiene sentido de "valor, lo que vales". Asi que básicamente, la primera parte dice "Si llenara esta poema con tu valor nadie lo creeria en el futuro". Muy mono.  
  
Sirius lo volvio a coger-"Aunque, como sabe el cielo, es tan solo una tumba/ que esconde tu vida y no enseña ni la mitad de tus partes"-James se rio, viendo el doble sentido. Sirius dio una sonrisa torcida-Partes. Asi que esta parte compara el poema con una tumba y a mi con el cuerpo de dentro, ¿no? El poema no puede describir mi vida ni expresar la mitad de lo que soy. ¿Ves?-añadio, volviéndose hacia Remus-Soy demasiado perfecto para ser descrito con palabras.  
  
-Y demasiado creido para tu propio bien-murmuro Remus.  
  
James cogio el pergamino y se levanto, recitando las siguientes lineas con una voz teatral, haciendo rodar sus "r" dramáticamente-"Si pudiera escribir la belleza de tus ojos/ y en frescos numeros enumerar todas tus gracias/ la edad que vendra diria: 'Este poeta miente;/ toques tan divinos jamas tocaron rostros terrenales'-lo remato parpadeando provocativamente y poniéndole carita de perrito desamparado a Sirius, ganándose miradas de desprecio de los slytherin por ello. Lily se rio y le tiro de la camisa hacia abajo.  
  
-Esa parte tambien es facil-dijo James-Todo es facil. Creo que nos parecio tan abrumante porque estaba todo junto. Así que estas lineas dicen: 'Si pudiera describir la belleza de tus ojos y hacer una lista de todo lo bueno que hay en ti, la gente que lo lea en el futuro dira, "Si, ya. Este poeta es un mentiroso. ¿Como puede ser una persona tan parecida a un dios?'. Y ya puedes borrar esa cara de engreído, Sirius. Solo porque una chica pre- adolescente piense eso de ti no significa que todos lo hagamos.  
  
-¿Pre-adolescente?-dijeron Remus y Sirius al unísono-Dudo mucho que una niña pre-adolescente pudiera hacer algo como esto-comento Remus. James se encogio de hombros.  
  
-Como sea. Solo pense que seria buena idea pinchar el inflamado pecho de Sirius antes de que llenara toda la habitación-le guiño un ojo a su amigo para que supiera que bromeaba, y Sirius le arrebato el pergamino de las manos, pareciendo muy ofendido.  
  
-"Asi que mis papeles, amarilleados con el tiempo/ seran desdeñados como ancianos de menos verdad que lengua/ y tus verdaderos derechos considerados pasión del poeta/ o estricta métrica de una antigua canción."-recito-Eso enlaza con lo anterior. Papeles amarilleados por el tiempo-el poema-seria motivo de risa y no seria creido por nadie como ancianos que cotillean y exageran; y mis "verdaderos derechos"-eso es perfeccion, Remus-serian vistos como florituras poeticas basura.  
  
Remus se inclino hacia delante y leyo las dos ultimas lineas-"Pero si algun hijo tuyo viviera entonces/ vivirias dos veces: en el y en mi poema." Eso significa que si tuvieras niños en un futuro...Dios prohiba que crezcan tan vanidosos como su padre...vivirias en ellos y en el poema.  
  
-Asi que-dijo Sirius, dándole el pergamino a Lily-traducelo todo para nosotros, Lil.  
  
-De acuerdo. 'Si escribiera sobre tu valor en este poema nadie lo creeria en el futuro. El poema es como una tumba alrededor tuyo. Las palabras no son suficientes para describir tu vida o suficiente sobre ti. Asi que una tumba porque oculta todo lo que eres. Ummm...Si pudiera escribir sobre la belleza de tus ojos y hacer una lista de todo lo bueno sobre ti, la gente del futuro llamaria al poeta mentiroso, diciendo que tal perfeccion jamas seria dada a un mortal. El poema seria ridiculizado y tu bondad y belleza seria vista como la exageracion de un poeta. Pero si tuvieras alguna vez hijos vivirias dos veces: en tus descendientes y en el poema.  
  
Hubo una pausa y entonces Remus dijo-Prefiero el original.  
  
-Yo tambien-dijo Sirius. Lo leyo de nuevo, no sabia por qué, porque lo habia leido ya tantas veces que lo habia memorizado-Ojala supiera quien lo escribio-dijo con tristeza.  
  
-William Shakespeare-dijo una voz fria. Sirius se sobresalto. Los slytherin NUNCA hablaban a los gryffindor en clase excepto para insultar o lanzar una maldición, y Severus Snape hablando con alguno de los Merodeadores era un hecho tan raro como...bueno, como la cosa mas rara del mundo.  
  
-¿Que, Snape?-solto Sirius, una vez se hubo recompuesto. Snape puso cara de desprecio.  
  
-Pensandolo bien, no me sorprende que no sepas quien lo escribio. De un puton como tu no se puede esperar que lea poesia de amor clásica, ¿no?  
  
Lily y Remus contuvieron a James y Sirius por la parte de atrás de los uniformes, para evitar que atacaran al slytherin, y los cuatro lo fulminaron con la mirada. Snape se lo devolvió y se volvio con una expresión huraña hacia su recipiente con agua.  
  
-Cotilla...grasiento...asqueroso...mierda...le odio...slytherins-decia Sirius atropelladamente. Remus le puso una mano tranquilizante en el brazo.  
  
-Solo esta celoso. Apuesto a que no recibio ni una sola carta. No dejes que te irrite tan fácilmente-Sirius se relajo ligeramente-Y al menos ahora sabemos quien escribio el poema.-añadio Remus. La cara de Sirius se ilumino.  
  
-¡¡¡Si!!!  
  
Author's note: por hoy lo dejamos aquí. Reviews, por favor!!!!  
  
Bueno, todos sabemos que Sevvie sabe un monton...wow, me parecio que estaba muy sexy ahí, hablando sobre Shakespeare. Aunque me parece que no tengo que deciros quien es mi personaje favorito, no? Los personajes se asemejan a la idea que yo tenia de ellos antes de la Orden del Fénix. ¿cómo es que Snape sabe tanto de Shakespeare? ¿cómo es que McGonagall le consiente tanto a Sirius? ¿Dónde esta Peter?(hu...pregunta estupida...a quien le importa?)y la pregunta del millon...¿quién ha escrito el famoso poema? 


	2. Descubriendo a Shakespeare

Author's note: hola!!!!bueno, estoy muy pronto de vuelta!!!esq este fic es tan increíble que se merece continuarlo ya. Peor antes, algunas contestaciones:  
  
GALASU: chica, la poesia no es algo con lo que nazcas o algo con lo que no nazcas. Simplemente te llega o no te llega. Yo no soporto por lo general la poesia, pero Bécquer es un dios. Literalmente.  
  
KARMEIN: hola corazon. Ya te he dejado review. Innecesario decir que me ha encantado. Impecable. Bueno, lo mejor del fic viene ahora, no te pongas comoda.  
  
ZOELL: me suena que tenemos mucho en comun. Y si, Sirius es un dios. Materialmente. La traducción te parece buena? por un momento estuve a punto de tirar la toalla porq tocar algo de Shakespeare...pero no me arrepiento, porq tengo esta sensación de bienestar egoísta, de decir:"Bueno, ya puedo compartir opiniones...y este sentimiento despechado del "dar a conocer a otros".wow!!Hoy me siento bien. Besotes y gracias por los animos.  
  
Ah, por cierto,si. Jack Sparrow es dios. Material y literalmente.  
  
ERYA BLACK: si, ya se que queda raro. Shakespeare era un genio. Yo solo soy una fan loca. Pero muy, muy loca.  
  
SAKURATSUKAMORI: hey, chica. Snape puede ser una grasiento slytheirn, pero entonces es un grasiento slytheirn muy sexy. No que supere a Padfoot. Pero creo que ya hemos hablado de la divinidad de este. Jajaja!!!lo de McGonagall...te sonara raro pero siempre he creido que tenia una vena perversa en ella...jejeje. y gracias por lo de la sele, yo esq soy muy alarmista.  
  
A los demas, muchísimas gracias. Aprecio mucho vuestros reviews. Que sepais que intentare desesperadamente seguir What's the meaning of this?.mi amiga Faramara me esta dando cargo de conciencia con eso de subir capis cada dos por tres.  
  
Disclaimer: por desgracias Sirius no me pertenece y no quereis saber lo que haria con el de serlo. Si Remus fuera mio, yo pesaria 20 kilos mas por todos los chocolates que comeria en su compañía. Y James(ese pelo tan sexy). Ni siquiera Peter lo es. Con lo que me gustaria torturarle *sigh*. Hogwarts no es mio, aunq me conformaria conq fuera mi colegio, cosa que tampoco es. Pero esq ni siquiera el fic es mio. Es de la gran MIEKO BELLE. Yo solo presto mi ingles. No, si todavía encontrare algun futuro por ahí de traductora.  
  
LA GRANDEEEEE!!!LA MAGINIFICAAAAA!!!LA ESPECTACULAR CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTE FIC!!!!(preparad los pañuelos, chicas)  
  
SONETO Nº 17:II PARTE  
  
La comida fue algo que ataco de los nervios a Sirius. Mirara a donde mirara habia alguien observándole. Las niñas y chicas no paraban de reirse como bobas cuando pasaba a su lado, e incluso los chicos con mas compostura se convertían en farfullantes montones de hormonas locas cuando se encontraban con su mirada.  
  
-¡¡Me estoy volviendo loco, Remus!!-mascullo Sirius, manteniendo la mirada clavada en el plato y hablando con Remus sin mover casi la boca-Todo el mundo me esta mirando. ¡¡Incluso Snape y Malfoy me estan mirando!! ¿¿Que pasa si alguno de ellos lo envio??  
  
Remus se encogio de hombros con indiferencia-Eres guapismo, por supuesto que la gente te mira. Nunca te ha importado.  
  
Sirius fruncio el ceño, confuso-Bueno, no...pero ahora todo es distinto.  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-El poema-contesto Sirius simplemente. Saco el pergamino de su bolsillo y acaricio la gran W de la esquina superior, como si fuera el rostro de una persona-No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. ¿Que pasa si de verdad fueron Snape o Malfoy? Me moriria!!  
  
-Eres un maldito exagerado, Sirius-dijo Remus, con reproche-Primero, tu mismo dijiste antes que esta bien recibir algo de reconocimiento por tu perfeccion. Y segundo: ¿Realmente crees que SEVERUS SNAPE y LUCIUS MALFOY de toda la gente posible del mundo te enviarian a TI una carta por San Valentin?-Sirius se encogio de hombros, por lo que Remus se contesto a si mismo la pregunta-Por supuesto que no lo harian. Deja de decir idioteces.  
  
Sirius respiro profundamente y tomo un largo trago de agua-De acuerdo, lo siento. Pero, ¿quien lo hizo?-Remus se encogio de hombros-¡¡¡¡Me estoy volviendo loco!!!!-la cara de Sirius se ilumino de repente al captar un brillo de cabello rubio en la mesa de Slytherin-¡¡¡Hey, a lo mejor es Narcissa!!!  
  
-Y a lo mejor mi nombre es Grindlewald-contesto Remus, sarcásticamente-Se realista. Es la unica persona del colegio mas vanidosa que tu. Nunca enviaria una carta de San Valentin. Probablemente se las escribe a si misma.  
  
Sirius se acabo el agua y aparto el plato a un lado. Después dejo que la cabeza cayera de golpe en la mesa-Owwww-dijo en voz baja-¿Donde esta James?  
  
-Biblioteca. Dijo que Lily y el iban a hacer deberes. Interprete la frase como "Dejanos en paz, Remus. Quiero sacar provecho al dia que es y liarme con mi novia hasta la idiotez en la seccion de poesia romántica".  
  
Sirius dio un salto en su asiento-¿La seccion de poesia romántica?  
  
-Si-Remus se tomo su tiempo para acabarse el sándwich y prosiguió- Conecta con pociones amorosas, horóscopos, mitología y eso. Esta en la esquina norte.  
  
-¡¡Oh, genial!!-Sirius se puso de pie tan bruscamente que su silla por poco se cae-Te besaria algunas veces, ¿sabes Remus?-se inclino y despeino afectuosamente a su amigo; Remus puso mala cara pero se rindio cuando Sirius sonrio.  
  
"Argh. Soy una persona sensata. ¿Por que no puedo ignorar sus malditas sonrisas?"  
  
-Voy a mirar algo mas de este tio, Shakespeare-informo Sirius-¿Vienes?  
  
Remus nego con la cabeza-No. Tengo que ver a Flitwick sobre un trabajo. Nos vemos.  
  
Sirius se apresuro a llegar a la biblioteca. Sonrio cuando paso por una rincón oscuro y tranquilo. James y Lily se estaban liando, cierto, pero por las risitas y murmuros apagados que compartian, Sirius dedujo que pronto se trasladarian a un lugar mas privado...Sirius sonrio para si, pero era una sonrisa triste. El queria aquello. Lo que James y Lily tenian era algo muy especial. No estaba exactamente celoso(les queria demasiado para envidiar lo que ellos compartian), pero él anhelaba ese amor. Ni besos ni sexo, amor. Su reputación de...odiaba la palabra pero no se le ocurria ninguna otra alternativa...puton era instigada por su incesante búsqueda de alguien a quien llamar "suyo". Su vida familiar era tirante y extraña: sus padres nunca quisieron un hijo y ambos se ocupaban mucho de recordarle que no era mas que un "accidente". Eso dolio, y la atención que requeria de otras personas era un medio de enmascarar ese dolor.  
  
Pero amor, auntentico AMOR...Sirius supiro al llegar a la seccion de poesia romántica que hasta entonces ni siquiera sabia que existia. Amor verdadero era algo de lo que solo sabia a traves de cuentos o de Lily y James. Amor verdadero era algo que deseaba con todo su ser...y sintio un escalofrio de regocijo mientras las palabras del hermoso poema pasaron por su mente."Esa persona me ama", penso. El concepto parecia imposible. La gente con la que habia estado hasta la fecha nunca le habia amado. Habia intentado engañarse con que si lo hacian, pero si tenia que ser honesto consigo mismo...ser guapo e inteligente no era tan estupendo como parecia pensar la gente. Sus anteriores amantes le paseaban como si fuera un trofeo, y el ODIABA eso. Lily no trataba asi a James. Su posición como capitan de Quidditch no la impresionaba lo mas minimo( el juego ni siquiera la interesaba)y era su igual en cerebro. Ademas, por supuesto, ambos eran los Premios Anuales. Iguales. Almas gemelas. Y Sirius queria lo que ellos tenian.  
  
-Shakespeare-murmuro para si mientras buscaba entre libros muy pesados y encuadernados en cuero uno con aquel nombre. Saco uno al azar, lo abrio al azar y leyo en voz alta la primera linea que llego a sus ojos-"¡Oh, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tu, Romeo? Reniega de tu padre y de tu nombre. Y sino, jura tan solo que me amas para que deje de ser una Capuleto!  
  
(Author's note: De acuerdo. Por esto, espero que me mimeis un monton, porque encontrar Romeo y Julieta, la cita y escribirla, reconociéndola por el fragmento en ingles es mucha tela. Mimadme. Mucho. ¿Sabeis como? R-E-V-I- E-W*wink wink*)  
  
-¿Shakespeare?  
  
La voz femenina sobresalto a Sirius, que casi dejo caer el libro. La profesora McGonagall salio de un rincón a la tenue luz de la antorcha sostenida en la pared, y le sonrio- Nunca imagine que fuera un aficionado a la literatura romántica, señor Black.  
  
-Ummm...no lo soy realmente. Al menos no hasta hoy. Ni siquiera habia oido hablar de Shakespeare hasta hoy.  
  
McGonagall asintio-Horriblemente pasado por alto por los magos, me temo, pero los muggles le dan a su obra el reconocimiento y atención que merece- Cogio uno de los libros del estante y lo abrio, sonriendo cariñosamente a sus paginas.  
  
Sirius metio la mano en el bolsillo y toco el pergamino. Se pregunto si seria raro enseñárselo a su profesora. "Solo hay una manera de saberlo", se dijo.  
  
-¿Profesora, reconoce este poema? Alguien me lo ha enviado esta mañana.  
  
McGonagall dejo el libro y cogio el pergamino; leyo el poema para si y luego se lo devolvió, su sonrisa mas amplia que nunca y sus ojos brillantes.  
  
-Es un hombre afortunado, señor Black-le dijo tranquilamente- Ese es mi soneto preferido. Obviamente alguien le ama mucho. ¿Sabe quien lo envio?- Sirius nego con la cabeza- Que pena-McGonagall paso el dedo por el estante y escogio uno de los libros-Si le gusto ese, le recomiendo leer algunos mas- Sirius asintio y cogio el libro.  
  
-Gracias, profesora-abrio el libro y empezo a leer el primero, y pronto se perdio en su pequeño mundo. McGonagall sonrio y le dejo asi.  
  
La campana del final de la comida n0 tardo en sonar. Sirius hizo rapidamente los tramites para poder retirarlo de la biblioteca y corrio hacia Encantamientos. Se derrumbo sobre su asiento, con la cara roja y sin aliento, y busco rapidamente la pagina donde se habia quedado. James, Lily y Remus le dirigieron miradas de curiosidad, pro les ignoro. Estaba demasiado metido en la belleza de los sonetos, una belleza que cortaba la respiración. "Siempre imagine que el amor debia ser maravilloso...pero esto es mas de lo que jamas imagine", penso, maravillado.  
  
Sirius paso una pagina especialmente gruesa y dio un grito de sorpresa. ¡Habia una nota pegada alli con su nombre en el reverso! Miro alrededor un momento para asegurarse de que el profesor Flitwick tenia puesta la mirada en otra parte de la clase, y se metio el pergamino en el bolsillo. Fue a cerrar el libro cuando el soneto de aquella pagina llamo su atención...era el soneto que le habian enviado.  
  
El resto de la clase paso en un soplo, y Sirius era mas feliz que nunca por la tarde libre que disfrutaban los de séptimo los Viernes por la tarde. En cuanto Flitwick dio por acabada la clase, Sirius salio corriendo hacia el dormitorio, salto a su cama, cerro las cortinas, y desplego la nota.  
  
"Sirius,  
  
Perdoname por ser tan celoso de mis secretos. Tengo mis razones, pero me delataria si las narrara aquí.  
  
Asumo que el que hayas encontrado esta nota significa que te gusto el soneto que te envie, y espero que no tengas objeciones en encontrarte conmigo.  
  
Las cartas no son buenas para hablar de sentimientos. He llevado mis sentimientos por ti escondidos por tanto tiempo, y realmente necesito contárselos a alguien. Me encantaria que ese alguien fueras tu. Si estas de acuerdo, encuentrate conmigo en la biblioteca, a la medianoche, en la seccion de poesia.  
  
Con cariño,  
  
Sirius miro el reloj. Apenas eran las cuatro. Dio un gruñido de frustración y golpeo una almohada en un intento imposible de acelerar el tiempo.  
  
-¿Sirius?-dijo una voz. Sirius abrio las cortinas y encontro a Remus mirándole cautelosamente-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-Si. No. No exactamente-volvio a gruñir y Remus se sento a su lado. Sirius le dio la nota y Remus la leyo en silencio.  
  
-No veo cual es el problema-dijo-¿Acaso no quieres saber quien la envio?  
  
-¡¡Si, por supuesto que quiero! Es solo que...  
  
Su voz se extinguio y Remus le obsequio con una amplia sonrisa-¿Tienes miedo, no?-dijo regocijado.  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¡Si que lo tienes!  
  
-Estoy...nervioso-concedio Sirius. Apreto las rodillas contra el pecho y dejo descansar la barbilla sobre ellas, mirando a la habitación pero sin verla, solo viendo ese maravilloso escrito en tinta roja- Tu has visto el poema, Remus-dijo tras un rato-¿Lees en el tanto como yo?  
  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
  
-Quiero decir...-Sirius respiro varias veces, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-Si quien lo envio esta diciendo la verdad a traves de este Shakespeare, entonces me parece que el o ella me ama. Y...bueno, no se- volvio a quedarse sin palabras.  
  
-¿Y?-presiono Remus al momento.  
  
-Y tengo miedo-admitio finalmente-Nadie me ha amado nunca hasta ahora.  
  
-Oh, Sirius-dijo Remus, de nuevo en tono de reproche-Estas siendo melodramático otra vez. Jay y Lily te aman. Yo te amo.  
  
-No es suficiente-susurro Sirius. Alzo la cabeza y se encontro con la mirada de su amigo-Quiero AMOR, Remus, no solo amor. Hay una diferencia. Y parece que esta persona...-hizo un gesto hacia el pergamino- me ama. Y tengo miedo, porque pienso que estaria dispuesto a dejarlo todo y corresponderle a el o ella, porque lo NECESITO. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero o estoy diciendo gilipolleces?  
  
Tras un momento de pausa, Remus dijo-¿O sea que nos abandonarias a Jay y a mi por esta persona, quien quiera que fuese?-parecia bastante ofendido y rechazado, asi que Sirius le dio un toque en el brazo.  
  
-No, no queria decir eso. Oh, estoy diciendo gilipolleces, ¿no?- enterro el rostro entre las manos-Tu y Jay lo significais todo para mi y os quiero, pero necesito AMOR. Necesito lo que tienen Lily y Jay.  
  
-¿Y que pasara si es Snape?-dijo Remus poniendo cara de asco-Parecia muy interesado en Transformaciones. Y sabia quien escribio el poema.  
  
Hubo otra pausa, esta ligeramente incomoda, y luego Sirius dijo- Honestamente, no lo se.  
  
-¿Este poema significa tanto para ti?-pregunto Remus suavemente. Sirius asintio. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Sirius luchar por contener las lagrimas, y Remus le atrajo hacia si para abrazarlo- Nunca sientas que no eres amado, Sirius, ¿de acuerdo?-Sirius sorbio por la nariz y asintio. Ambos permanecieron sentados, Sirius en los brazos de Remus, por bastante tiempo.  
  
Continuara.................................................................. .........................................................  
  
AN: bueno, el proximo es el definitivo. ¿quién envio el misterioso poema? ¿sera Remus? ¿Peter? ¿Snape? ¿Malfoy? ¿MCGONAGALL(horror)?  
  
En el proximo capitulo veremos que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen y que hay mas en Sirius de lo que a simple vista se puede observar(tb hemos visto un poco de eso en este capi...lo de la historia familiar...sniff). Veremos cual es el dia del año favorito de Sirius y por supuesto....QUIEN ENVIO EL POEMA!!!Besotes y muchos, muchos, muchísimos reviews!!!!please!!! 


	3. Aquel que hablaba desde su corazon

Author's note: hola!!!Bueno, esta es la ultima parte. Es la mejor, Es LO MEJOR. Ya esta escrito el siguiente capitulo de What's the meaning of this?, cuando haya recibido suficientes reviews con este lo pondre(que dias estos donde se ha de recurrir al chantaje). Cada dia estoy mas convencida de que la política de este pais es un asco. Aznar, ademas de vergüenza, me da risa. Bueno, perdonad peor esq tenia que soltarlo. En las proximas elecciones ya voto y os podeis imaginar a quien NO voy a votar. Ni aunque me paguen.  
  
Bueno, ahora aun par de comentarios:  
  
CONSÚMATE-NOEMIE: jajaja!!! well, don't worry about it, I think your Spanish is pretty good!!! It's such an honor to have a person whose main language is English tell you that yours is good.wow. Anyway, I'd be delighted if you read my fic in English, Sleeping Blonde Beauty, I don't think you've ever reviewed with this nickname(maybe with another one).well, hope you like it!!!  
  
LA MUCHACHA DE LOS OJOS TRISTES: me impresiono tu nick..uhhh..no es nada mas que eso, queria decirtelo. Y gracias por el review ^_^  
  
SAKURATSUKAMORI: por supuesto que no tiene ningun spoiler, lo habria avisado!!!este fic fue escrito muchísimo antes del quinto libro, tranqui. Cht! Deja quieto a Sirius, que es de...  
  
Por supuesto, muchísimas gracias a todos los demas, si escribiera a todos, jamas actualizara pero sabed que sois los que haceis que esto siga.  
  
Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide!!!Los titulos de los capitulos son mios, el fic no tiene estructura por capitulos, es de un solo capi. Espero que no os importe que os haya avisado tan tarde!!  
  
Preparad los pañuelos!!!!  
  
SONETO Nº 17  
  
Aquel que hablaba desde su corazon.  
  
-¿Que hora es?-pregunto Sirius.  
  
-Las once y veintisiete-contesto James automáticamente.  
  
-Oh-Sirius se callo un momento-¿Que hora es?  
  
-Las once y veintiocho.  
  
-Oh-nueva pausa-¿Que ho...?  
  
-¡Sirius!-exclamo James, cortando a su amigo en mitad de la frase. Puso la pluma dentro del bote de tinta y soplo sobre su trabajo de Pociones para secarlo-¿Por que no te vas ya a la biblioteca y nos dejas un poco en paz?  
  
-Vale-Sirius se levanto y se paso la mano por el cabello-¿Como estoy?  
  
-Tan guapo como siempre-contesto Lily. James trato de mirarla mal, pero ella le dirigio su mas dulce sonrisa y desistio.  
  
-Si, tiene razon, te ves bien-dijo James.  
  
-Deseadme suerte-dijo Sirius nerviosamente, dirigiéndose hacia el retrato.  
  
-Buena suerte-dijo Remus sin levantar la vista de su libro. Sirius se do la vuelta y de fue a la biblioteca.  
  
La habitación estaba vacia, fria y oscura; Sirius conjuro un fuego que flotaba en medio del aire, iluminando su cara. Paso impacientemente el peso de una pierna a la otra durante un rato, como un niño que tiene que ir al baño, hasta que se empezo a aburrir y cogio otro libro de Shakespeare. Se perdio entre la belleza de las palabras, y se sobresalto cuando unas pisadas rompieron el silencio media hora después. Salto del asiento y cerro el libro en la mesa de al lado.  
  
La persona rodeo la esquina y aprecio a la vista. Sirius contuvo el aliento...y lo solto de golpe cuando vio quien habia alli.  
  
-Oh, solo eres tu-dijo-¿Que haces aquí?  
  
Remus se sento frente a su amigo y estudio su rostro con precaucion-Dije que me encantaria contigo aquí a medianoche.  
  
-No, no lo hiciste-contesto Sirius, genuinamente extrañado.  
  
-Lo hice-repuso Remus, tranquilamente.  
  
-No lo hiciste-volvio a repetir Sirius.  
  
Remus sostuvo a Sirius la mirada durante un rato y después la bajo-¿Como puede ser tan estupida una persona tan inteligente?-mascullo para si-¿Sabes quien escribio aquella nota, Sirius?  
  
-No. ¿Snape?  
  
Remus nego con la cabeza, exasperado-Es como hablarle a una pared-dijo poniéndose en pie-Buenas noches, Sirius.  
  
Sirius le vio irse, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, y luego volvio a su libro. La medianoche vino y se fue. Y asi dieron y diez, y cuarto...a y media Sirius se rindio y volvio a la sala comun, casi llorando. "Y todo por amor", penso para si.  
  
La habitación estaba vacia cuando Sirius le dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entro...o eso pensaba. Se hecho sobre un sillon cerca del fuego, y se esforzo por aguantarse las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Entonces oyo una voz.  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
James estaba sentado al otro lado del fuego(Sirius podia ver las llamas reflejadas en el cristal de sus gafas).  
  
-Bueno, nadie se presento-Sirius dio unos golpecitos en el brazo del sillon y fulmino con la mirada a la habitación.  
  
-¿De veras?  
  
Sirius miro a su amigo. Se le oia algo extraño...¿furioso? No, mas bien enfadado.  
  
-¿Que pasa, Jay?  
  
James ignoro la pregunta-¿De veras?¿Nadie se presento?  
  
-Si-contesto Sirius, dando unos golpecitos mas-Remus entro justo antes de medianoche, y luego nad...  
  
-Exacto.  
  
-¿Que?  
  
James se levanto con un suspiro apesadumbrado-Si no lo has cogido todavia, nunca lo haras. Buenas noches.  
  
Sirius le vio irse por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio...y entonces lo pillo.  
  
-Oh, cielos-murmuro débilmente. ¿Fue Remus? ¿Remus le habia enviado aquel poema, aquel maravilloso soneto? ¿Remus, uno de sus mejores amigos? ¿Remus, el hombre lobo que adoraba jugar a las carreras con Padfoot cuando la luna estaba llena en el cielo? ¿Dulce, divertido, inteligente, guapísimo Remus?  
  
Sirius lo medito-Es tan obvio-susurro para si. Todo este tiempo habia estado buscando el amor cuando lo tenia delante de sus narices. Nunca le habia prestado atención a las furtivas miradas que Remus le dirigia a veces...nunca se habia dado cuenta de lo intensos que eran sus abrazos...  
  
Y en aquel momento supo que era exactamente el AMOR. Amor era amistad y risas, y respeto mutuo y lealtad...pero AMOR. El AMOR tenia profundos ojos dorados como lagos de miel, largo cabello marron grisáceo, y una figura delgada y delicada que engañaba acerca de la enorme fuerza interior que poseia.  
  
AMOR era Remus Lupin. Y Sirius le habia rechazado. De acuerdo, entonces no lo sabia...pero de hecho, habia estado ciego, haciendose ilusiones infundadas y no habia querido entender lo que Remus trataba de decirle.  
  
-Idiota-se insulto Sirius en un furioso susurro. ¿Qué podia hacer ahora? No podia simplemente volver al dormitorio después de comportarse como un autentico imbecil.  
  
"Shakespeare, piensa en Shakespeare" se dijo, firmemente, devanándose los sesos por encontrar algo que significara tanto para Remus como aquel soneto habia significado para el. "Piensa en la belleza, en la felicidad...piensa en el amor, porque le amas, ¿verdad?"  
  
-AMO a Remus-murmuro Sirius tentativamente en la oscuridad. Sonrio cuando las palabras volvieron a salir de su boca sin problemas una y otra vez, y una idea fue formándose en su mente.**************************************************  
  
Remus estaba despierto en su cama, removiéndose incomodo entre las sabanas. Podia oir a Peter roncando sonoramente al otro lado de la habitación, y la respiración profunda y lenta de James en la cama de al lado. El chico habia subido hacia una hora a la cama...pero Sirius no habia subido con el. ¿Estaria todavía en la Biblioteca, esperando? "Idiota", penso Remus con furia, sin saber si se referia a si mismo o a su amigo.  
  
El pensar en Sirius hacia que su cama estuviera demasiado caliente, por lo que Remus retiro las sabanas y abrio las cortinas. Respiro hondo el aire frio de Febrero y puso los pies en el suelo para ir a por un vaso de agua...pero se paro al ver un suave fulgor que provenia de la ventana...no eran ni las dos, asi que era imposible que fuera el amanecer...Remus fruncio el ceño y cogio su varita; aproximándose a la ventana miro abajo...y las cejas se le juntaron con el flequillo de asombro.  
  
-¿SIRIUS?-consiguio articular, con incredulidad.  
  
Tres pisos mas abajo, Sirius estaba sentado sobre la hierba rodeado por un fulgor amarillento. Dio un salto al oir su nombre y miro hacia arriba, a su amigo.  
  
-¿Remus?-dijo-Maldicion, se supone que esta parte no debes verla. De acuerdo, quedate ahí y no te muevas.  
  
Remus siguió asomado a la ventana, con las manos sobre el poyete, mirando hacia abajo, rigido en una mezcla de shock y confusión. No sabia que era aquel fulgor...fuera lo que fuera Sirius parecia estarle hablando. Tras un rato, el chico se incorporo.  
  
-¿Remus, sigues ahí?-pregunto nerviosamente.  
  
-Uhhh...si.  
  
-Bien. Feliz dia de San Valentin.  
  
En ese momento, el fulgor volo hacia la boveda estrellada y estallo en ocho globos de luz...entonces cambiaron de forma para formar letras. Las palabras TE QUIERO resaltaron contra la negrura de las montañas en la distancia; entonces todas se juntaron formando un corazon fulgurante que se mantuvo en el aire un momento y luego salio disparado hacia el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
-¿Sirius...?-susurro Remus. Sin la luz, no podia ver nada salvo la media luna y millones de estrellas brillando en el firmamento. Se inclino un poco, pero todo seguia negro.  
  
Negro(Black).  
  
"Dios, le adoro. ¿Donde esta?"  
  
-¿Si...?  
  
Remus se sobresalto cuando Sirius aparecio de repente montado en su escoba.  
  
-¿Eran hadas?  
  
-Si. Las encontre hace una semana en el Bosque Prohibido. Persegui a un Augurey para que dejara en paz sus nidos, asi que me debian un favor.  
  
-Uhhh...no sabia que pudieras hablar su lengua.  
  
-No puedo, he tenido que traducirlo todo por el diccionario. Creo que se estaban riendo de mi acento.  
  
-Oh-Remus hizo una pausa-¿Qué...significa todo esto?  
  
-Exactamente lo que ellas decian-dijo Sirius al momento-Pero espera, dejame hacerlo bien-cerro los ojos un momento, preparándose, y continuo-"Señor, os amo mas de lo que las palabras pueden expresar y mas que a vista, espacio y libertad, mas, muchísimo mas que lo estimado, lo precioso, lo raro, no menos que la vida, llena de dignidad, salud, belleza, honor, tanto como jamas amo un hijo, o un padre fuese amado; un amor que empobrece el aliento y debilita el alma, os amo mas alla de la forma de decir 'muchisimo'".  
  
Hubo un silencio tras estas palabras, durante el cual los chicos se miraron como por primera vez. Sirius ya no podia esperar mas.  
  
-¿Y bien?-pregunto impacientemente.  
  
-¿Y bien que?  
  
-¿Lo hice bien?  
  
Remus respiro profundamente uno a dos veces-¿Sirius, te has leido El rey Lear?-pregunto. Sirius nego con la cabeza.  
  
-No todo, tan solo las primeras paginas.  
  
-Eso pensaba. ¿sabias que eso fue lo que Gonerill le dijo a SU PADRE?  
  
-Dios, Remus...-Sirius se paso nerviosamente una mano por el cabello-¿Eso importa?  
  
-¡Bueno, pues si!-conteso Remus, subitamente indignado de que Sirius se tomara tan a la ligera a su apreciadísimo Shakespeare-¡¡Solo se lo dijo para hacerle la pelota y poder quedarse con la mayor porcion de tierra!!  
  
-Pero...-la sombra de un fruncimiento de ceño paso por el rostro de Sirius- Yo no creo que sea importante-dijo desafiante-Yo te amo mas de lo que las palabras pueden expresar, un amor que empobrece el aliento y debilita el alma. Es la verdad. No importa quien lo dijo antes o porqué-avanzo hacia delante y cubrio una de las frias manos de Remus con la suya propia-Te quiero.  
  
-No, no es verdad-dijo Remus, tranquilamente. Sirius se reclino en su escoba, muy sorprendido, y Remus retiro la mano-Estas enamorado del amor. Tu mismo me lo dijiste. No estas enamorado de MI.  
  
-¡¡Si que lo estoy!!  
  
-No.  
  
-¡¡Maldicion, Remus, no me digas lo que siento y lo que no siento!!-exclamo Sirius, luchando por contener el tono de su voz. Se volvio a inclinar hacia Remus-Te-quie-ro. Te quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo peor ahora es algo mas que eso-Remus le miro, todavía dudando sobre el, y Sirius penso en algo que pudiera ejemplificar lo que sentia-De acuerdo, escucha. ¿Sabes, cuando tu eres un lobo y yo un perro?-Remus asintio lentamente-¿Te has dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasamos juntos y cuanto nos divertimos? Siempre estamos rodando por el suelo...-Remus sintio que la cara le ardia mientras las imágenes pasaban por su mente-...y jugando a pelearnos, y mordiéndonos y lamiéndonos, y...  
  
-¡¡Vale, vale!! ¡Me hago a la idea!-dijo Remus, rapidamente.  
  
-Creo que Padfoot se dio cuenta de que amaba a Moony mucho antes de que Sirius consiguiera entender que estaba enamorado de Remus-dijo Sirius, todo rastro de humor desaparecido-Sirius es ciego e idiota...pero no lo suficiente como para rechazar la posibilidad de pasar el resto de su vida con alguien tan maravilloso como tu-extendio la mano hacia la de Remus y el hombre lobo no la retiro esta vez, cuando su amigo entrelazo sus dedos. No PODIA moverla. Ni siquiera podia moverse. Si hasta estaba teniendo problemas para RESPIRAR con Sirius tan cerca.  
  
-Sirius...-susurro de nuevo.  
  
-Padfoot vio lo guapisimo que era Moony hace muchísimo tiempo-continuo Sirius-y Sirius no lo hizo...peor ahora todo esta muy claro. Moony y Remus son la misma persona y...-alzo las manos entrelazadas de ambos y las beso- ...y yo amo todo sobre ti.  
  
Silencio de nuevo. El aire estaba sobrecargado de emocion, anticipación y un millon de cosas mas.  
  
-Lumos-murmuro Remus. La punta de la varita se encendio, bañándolos en una luz similar a la de las hadas...y en el momento en que vio la cara de Sirius retorcida de nervios, vio el labio inferior ligeramente deformado por estar mordiéndoselo nerviosamente, vio la mano libre de Sirius tirando de manera bastante extraña de un mechón de su largo cabello negro...cuando vio todo esto, Remus lo creyo.  
  
-Ahora voy a besarte-dijo simplemente-Entra.  
  
Sirius paso la pierna por el borde de la ventana y entro en la habitación. Remus extendio la mano y le ayudo a pasar por el marco.*****************************************************************  
  
Sirius miro a su amigo...e inmediatamente encontro calidos labios encima de los suyos. Sonrio, abriendose al beso y al abrazo, permitiéndose sentirse seguro, satisfecho, completo y realmente, por primera vez, amado.  
  
Desde la invención del beso, ha habido cinco besos catalogados como los mas apasionados, los mas puros. Este los dejaba a todos atrás.  
  
Se echaron hacia atrás al mismo tiempo y estuvieron alli, en los brazos del otro, durante un buen rato. Remus dejo descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius y aspiro su aroma con la precision de los sentidos que solo un hombre lobo tiene. Era tan evidente. Su loción de después del afeitado estaba alli, al igual que restos de jabon, aire fresco...bajo todo eso habia algo que era a la vez suave y punzante, calmante y excitante. Siempre habia asumido que aquello era el olor de la amistad...pero por supuesto, era mucho mas que eso.  
  
-Te quiero-murmuro Sirius.  
  
-Eres tan creido-murmuro somnolientamente Remus.  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
-Esos espejos ya los estas quitando. Y estoy seguro que puedes pasar sin peinarte cincuenta veces. ¿No puedes pasar con una?  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
-Y se acabo el mirarle el trasero a Jay cada vez que se de la vuelta, ¿vale?  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
-¿Monogamia para siempre?  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
Remus se rindio-Lo tomare como un si-dijo, dándole un suave beso a Sirius en el cuello-Yo tambien te quiero.  
  
Esa fue la mañana que el 15 de febrero sustituyo al 14 como el dia favorito de Sirius Black.  
  
FIN  
  
No hay mas que decir. Si quereis la segunda parte, ya sabeis que boton apretar. Me voy a llorar tranquila y en paz. 


	4. Sobre 'More than more can wield the matt...

Este era el titulo de la continuacion de Soneto nº17. No lo puedo encontrar por ninguna parte, parece haberse evaporado.- Voy a navegar por ahí, a ver si lo encuentro. Siento muchísimo no haberlo hecho antes, peor estoy realmente ocupada con selectividad a las puertas y tal. A ver si lo encuentro.  
  
Muchos besazos a todos,  
JAINA-ALTARIEL  
  
PD: tengo un nuevo fic!!! El titulo es "Abre los ojos", y trata de los Merodeadores...es la precuela a mi gran fic, Las Crónicas de los Merodeadores. Besotes!!!!!!! 


End file.
